japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryōka Yuzuki
Ryōka Yuzuki (柚木 涼香; born January 10, 1974 in Anjo, Aichi, Japan) is a Japanese actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Ino Yamanaka in Naruto and Satsuki Kiryūin in Kill la Kill. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index II (2010-2011) - Oriana Thomson *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2010) - Aomi Yanagisako *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2013) - Aomi Yanagisako *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2008) - Nechla Geeze *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2009) - Nechla Geeze (ep13) *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (2018) - Ruby Moon/Nakuru Akizuki (ep8) *Chobits (2002) - Takako Shimizu *Figure 17: Tsubasa & Hikaru (2001-2002) - Asuka Karasawa *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2005) - Kazumi Akiyama *Initial D: Second Stage (1999-2000) - Kazumi Akiyama *Iron Man (2010) - Sandra (ep9) *Jyu-Oh-Sei (2006) - Sayo (ep3) *Kill la Kill (2013-2014) - Satsuki Kiryūin *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2005) - Miyasundokoro Rokujō (ep7) *Naruto (2007) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Ino Yamanaka *Natsume's Book of Friends (2008) - Tsubame (ep6) *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Awashima *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Rabbit *Tsubasa Chronicle (2006) - Librarian *X (2001-2002) - Arashi Kishū 'Movies' *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (2014) - Reporter *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) - Ino Yamanaka *One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) - Maya *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (2001) - Himeguma *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Ino Yamanaka *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Ino Yamanaka *xxxHOLiC The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2005) - Additional Voices 'OVA' *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Prologue: Sakura and the Two Bears (2017) - Ruby Moon *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2013-2016) - Akito (Childhood) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles (2009) - Soma Video Games 'Video Games' *A Certain Magical Index (2011) - Oriana Thomson *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Lilia *Ikkitōsen: Eloquent Fist (2008) - Kanpei *Ikkitōsen: Xross Impact (2010) - Kanpei *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 2 (2003) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive (2010) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Ino Yamanaka *Shin Megami Tensei: Deep Strange Journey (2017) - Shekinah *Tales of Graces (2009) - Victoria *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Reala Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2018. Category:Japanese Voice Actors